Percy Jackson: Betrayed blah blah blah
by theoriginalA.I
Summary: Percy Jackson, twice savior of Olympus, Is betrayed by all he holds dear, and in his darkest hour is found by the entity Chaos, who... *gag* I can't do this crap anymore... Sound Familiar? Take a peak. ;)
1. Same old song and dance

Oh, hello there. Yes you. No, not you. YOU! Yes, you. Hi, I'm A.I., and boy do I have a story for you.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy named Percy Jackson. This boy had the perfect life; A beautiful girlfriend who is the extremely wise daughter of Athena and as an added bonus is loyal to the point of jumping into a giant hole leading to hell with him, a summer camp family who thinks he are the closest thing to a god on earth anyone will ever know, and to top it all off, He has successfully saved the world not once, but twice. Then suddenly, WHAM! Percy's long lost brother, who was apparently living under a rock during the titan war AND the awakening of mother earth, decides now is a swell time to come in and take a giant squat all over his life. In an unorthodox, bipolar mood swing that would make Dr. Jeykll blush, his girlfriend, the 'wise, logical thinking' Daughter of Athena, decided after spending less than a day with baby bro to flip both Percy and Athena the bird and go suck face with said brother because... why not? As if life hadn't slapped him across the face enough, this new son of the sea finds some stupid, nonsensical way to make everyone in the camp hate him, including the thousand plus year old centaur who has seen literal thousands of underhanded lies. But screw logic and Percy's track record; we all love newbe now. And to really rub some salt water in the wound, ol' Pappy Pa Posidon lets him know in person that Percy was only his favorite because he had literally no other options; Percy was loved by default. Percy leaves camp, his whole life being a fragile lie just waiting to shatter. But of course, Percy is still OUR hero, which can only mean one thing: Percy is magically whisped up and coddled by the literal universe creator. Forget when Percy had to watch his mother disintegrating into dust, or fight Kronos, or loose every thought he ever had, or literally have trek through hell, or fight mother earth; this is the greates travisty of Percy's life: loosing his gold-diggin girlfriend, his false friends, and his mentally handicaped father who apparently didn't care about him in the first place. And what does said diety do? Kindly explain that everyone goes through tough times, and that its about how we choose to pick ourselves up? Does she actually adress the emotional trainwreck inside of this poor hero? NOPE, POWERS! Because powers fix everything! You want a healed heart? Boom! I give you the ability to sprout wings... like the angels (who dont exist in Greek mythology... whoops.) After training with said newfound powers, Of course our hero is now healed from his heartbreak... cause that's how life works, people. He finds out that who should need his ubergodly power but, you guessed it, his ex-derp and her posse of haters, the very same that kicked him to he curb like an unwanted puppy. Does he finally act rationally, and say "Nope. Imma let em burn"? NOPE! SUPERHERO landing. Big fight... blah blah blah... everyone loves him again, but he pulls a lone wolf "Loners gotta be alone" and flys off into the sunset, the end."

Sound familiar? It should; This garbage has been regurgitated more than Spiderman TV show reboots. Are you looking for a story with originality? Class? A decent sense of humor and at least some adherence to the laws of logic? Good news!

"Once upon a time, there was a wonderful, wacky, adventurous story featuring me, A.I., called Percy Jackson and the Requiators: Legion of Pi. It had demi-titans, secret societies, an ultimate greatest hit playlist, and best of all, a story line that your great great grandma hasn't read!"

So, give it a shot, and tell me that doesn't please your metaphorical palate more than the rotting dead corpse of another Percy Jackson betrayal story!


	2. Perhaps in a later add

Don't even get me STARTED on the Percabeth High School AUs... or should I...


End file.
